<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>战后演讲 by yiliasparrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892211">战后演讲</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiliasparrow/pseuds/yiliasparrow'>yiliasparrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:15:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiliasparrow/pseuds/yiliasparrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>谨以此，敬创作，敬自由，敬我所爱</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>战后演讲</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>学生们放了近一个月的假，但还有不少志愿者留下来帮助重建学校，学生们的嬉笑声让满目疮痍显得也不那么狰狞了。六月的风清新怡人，却吹不清楚哈利的脑子，他的脑子时常一片空白，但更多的时候一团凌乱。</p><p>胜利的喜悦席卷了整个魔法界，可这种高亢的情绪却没有在哈利心中持续多久，他的脑海里总是萦绕着另一个问题，他虽然觉得这个问题比起伏地魔死亡来说并不重要，可它日夜环绕，他每一次不由自主地陷入这个问题都会觉得自己简直是莫名其妙。</p><p>“哈利，你的稿子准备怎么样了……哈利，哈利！”赫敏猛地一拍他肩膀让他回神。</p><p>“稿子，什么稿……哦，我，差不多了……”哈利赶紧低头往嘴里塞着馅饼，企图搪塞过去。开玩笑，魔法部让他做战后演讲？他怎么有这种心情。</p><p>罗恩和赫敏对视一眼，罗恩微微耸肩，他们都知道哈利肯定没写，这段时间以来，哈利忙的像陀螺，就算其实并没有那么多事，他也让自己忙的整天见不到人，不是去圣芒戈探病就是去魔法部写材料，去法庭作证，或者是穿梭在学校里的不知道什么地方努力进行修复。</p><p> </p><p>其实赫敏也知道这个时候他哪有心情准备稿子，但是让他对着魔法部准备的稿子念他们也是万万不肯的，谁知道魔法部会不会又像几年前，模糊焦点闪烁其词隐瞒事实，到头来，某种程度倒成了伏地魔复活的“帮凶”，经历了这么多，连罗恩都知道，要把话语权掌握在自己手里才是真的，谁知道哪天魔法部的人又开始是非不分。</p><p> </p><p>只是哈利没有把他的“小烦恼”和罗恩还有赫敏说，他觉得这不算什么“麻烦”，也觉得自己如果把它当做“麻烦”来倾诉的话反而有些小题大做。</p><p>似乎没人提起这事就会过去一样，但这不同于他在冥想盆里看到的斯内普的回忆，只有他一个人看到，那天的事情，所有人都看到了。</p><p> </p><p>“《马尔福临阵倒戈，是正义的呼唤还是另有隐情》？”罗恩嫌恶地嘀咕着报纸上的标题，把这篇报纸揉了个团扔了。“哈利，丽塔斯基特又在放屁，”哈利想要捡起报纸看看又因为罗恩的话打断了动作，“不过马尔福到底是怎么回事，难道你们真的达成过什么秘密协议？”罗恩很认真地思考了一下，不过他又想起当天在有求必应屋差点马尔福的跟班烧死，怒火又起来了，“我看他是个疯子，哈利，就算你不去给他们家作证也没关系，疯子本来就不会被判很重。”他的注意力被下楼的赫敏吸引住了，两个人牵着手去图书馆“约会”。可哈利的眼睛却一直落在那张报纸上。</p><p>到底为什么呢？为什么他会把魔杖扔给我呢？哈利永远都无法忘记那个瞬间，瘦削的身影像黑色的闪电冲出来，颤抖着喊着他的名字，身后是随时都会发射的阿瓦达索命咒和整个家族的生死存亡，他为什么要这样做。</p><p>到底是什么让他连生死都置之度外。</p><p>辗转反侧了三个夜晚，他去了一趟魔法部，完全是公事公办的态度把马尔福找了过来，仿佛这样就显得毫无私心。</p><p>哈利的眼神落在办公室里的第三个人身上，那位刚来不久的新人满心都是对战争英雄的崇拜，好几秒才感受到哈利的逐客令，抱着文件赶紧溜出去。</p><p>他们之间从来没有这么沉默过。</p><p> </p><p>剑拔弩张和轻浮幼稚的挑衅已经不合时宜了，哈利看着一张冷漠脸的马尔福，还是原来那副德行，西装笔挺，头发锃亮，丝毫看不出狼狈，而他却不知为何怀念大战那天满身灰尘惊慌失措声音发颤的马尔福。</p><p>“你们家的证词……”哈利有点不知如何开口，他试图以这个为突破口开始一段相对和平的对话。</p><p>“你可以直接和我爸妈谈，我还有其他事情要处理。”德拉科丝毫没有“他们已经不再是仇人”的觉悟，说话依旧噎人。他的确有其他事情，譬如转学，他灰蓝色的眼睛眨巴几下，就像相机拍照一样，记录下他看到的一切，两者一样，同样可以永存，只是后者永远永远印刻在他脑海里。</p><p>“我以为你已经是马尔福家家主了，不是吗，小马尔福先生。”哈利似笑非笑地看了一眼他手上的戒指，心里是有点生气的，看起来要有和平的对话是不可能了。</p><p>“可我相信救世主先生的能力，并不需要我的意见。”</p><p>“哦？竟然会得到马尔福先生的肯定，我荣幸之至。”哈利也不知怎的，语气也不好起来。</p><p>“想不到救世主竟然会对一个食死徒的肯定这么耿耿于怀。”</p><p>“德拉科马尔福，你一定要反复强调食死徒这个身份的话，我……”</p><p>“如何，仅凭你的一份证词就会推翻所有人对我们家的看法了吗？还是你要撒谎？说我们是忍辱负重的间谍，就像斯内普教授那样，抱歉，我永远无法那样高尚，而你也做不到吧，波特？”</p><p>“是不是你的好态度永远都只对你父母展露，还是马尔福家家主就是这样的教养。”哈利竭力维持了一下脾气，他真的不想和马尔福在魔法部发生什么肢体冲突。</p><p>马尔福也罕见地没有回嘴，往后仰了一下，一副“洗耳恭听”的模样。</p><p>哈利却有些不自在起来，虽然他也没期待从马尔福嘴里听到什么好话。</p><p>“那天，你为什么要扔魔杖给我。”哈利平静地问，后面又加了一句，“我们所有人都想知道这个事情。罗恩还问我是不是和你们达成了什么秘密协议……”</p><p> </p><p>德拉科有点短暂地眩晕，他太清楚这个问题的答案，比他的整个人生都要清楚。只是他无法把问题的答案建立在“罗恩的好奇和哈利波特的伙伴们的疑惑”上，或许在他最不可告人的梦里，这个问题的答案是伴随着花香和阳光，或许还有几个浪漫的咒语。</p><p>绝非是在这个逼仄凌乱的，伴随着外面嘈杂声音的魔法部办公室。</p><p>“想扔就扔咯，需要理由吗？”马尔福咬紧了牙，随即松开，露出一个轻佻的笑，眼睛直直地看着哈利，似乎证明着他的“坦诚”。哈利也自嘲地笑了，他都不知道自己为什么会有陡然失落的心情。</p><p> </p><p>之后半个月他再也没看见过马尔福。在他得到了这个模棱两可的答案之后，丝毫没有心中大石头落地的踏实感，反而愈发烦躁起来，那感觉就像离答案只有一步却隔着一块磨砂玻璃怎样也看不透。</p><p>只是魔法部的人来询问他是否需要和他们一起去马尔福家里收缴黑魔法器具的时候，他默默地同意了。</p><p>这个庄园还是阴森森的。哈利忍不住摸了摸手臂。刚刚步入大厅，就听到两个声音在争吵着什么。</p><p>“父亲！我说过了，我不必去！我可以……”</p><p>“德拉科！你能不能清醒一点，这不是开玩笑，我们已经决定过了……”</p><p>“而我现在是家主，父亲！”</p><p>“你指望什么，是你自己还是哈利波特和魔法部，他们真的有用的话……”</p><p>“父亲，你别忘了，伏地魔复活的时候，你也在场！”</p><p>“小龙，别说那名字！”</p><p>“父亲，他已经死……”</p><p> </p><p>然后又是一顿嘈杂。哈利觉得奇怪，他们竟然情绪激动到都忘了施加一个屏蔽咒，而在听到自己的名字时，心里还是忍不住动了一下。</p><p> </p><p>马尔福整理了一下就快步出来迎接，从头到尾没有给哈利一个眼神。</p><p>哈利其实来不来都可以，逐渐脱离了登记人员的他看到了堆满杂物的一条小走廊，纳西莎指挥着小精灵端来茶水给哈利，哈利礼貌地笑了一下，这位夫人，比起之前的模样看起来亲切了不少。</p><p>“马尔福夫人，谢谢。”哈利真心道谢。</p><p>“你也救了我的孩子，哈利。”纳西莎同样回以真诚的谢意。</p><p>“只是，您不害怕吗？”哈利不知道自己到底是问纳西莎不害怕冲着伏地魔撒谎，还是问她看到德拉科疯了一样冲出来的时候不害怕。</p><p>“怎么会不怕呢哈利？”纳西莎心有余悸，“只是为了爱的人，那一瞬间我就不再是我了，即使是斯莱特林也会为了爱的人拼尽一切。”纳西莎半开玩笑的回答着哈利，她亲切的称呼着他，哈利瞬间恍惚起来，脑海里似乎有些什么想要冲出来。</p><p>哈利沉默着通过这条幽长的走廊，“抱歉，这里有些乱。”纳西莎轻声说。</p><p>“是为了整理器皿吗？”</p><p>“……其实，小龙要转学，这些都是收拾出来的杂物。卢修斯一直担心留在这里会招来报复，虽然我和小龙都不赞同。”纳西莎思忖片刻，还是说了出来，她总认为面前这个少年，不止拥有打败伏地魔的力量。</p><p>“……不，夫人，我们能打败伏地魔，同样能打败他的余党，马…我是说德拉科没有必要转学，学校下学期会正常开学，霍格沃茨也需要优秀的学生。”哈利急忙说，就像晚了一步就会来不及一样。“马尔福要转学”这件事让他有些惶惑，甚至是紧张不安。</p><p>“你的好意我会转达给小龙。”这段聊天随着登记员的工作完成而仓促结束，却始终盘旋在哈利心里。</p><p> </p><p>七月初。哈利听了大半个月的魔法部的唠叨，到最后还是几乎是由他们手把手地完成了演讲稿，所谓的“话语权”还是被轻易夺走。他觉得自己根本没有必要上去演讲，因为这里面的内容也根本不是他要表达的，他经历过的一切，残酷的，悲痛的，闪烁着温情的一切，都无法从这篇冰冷的，官僚的，没有丝毫起伏的演讲稿里述说半分。</p><p> </p><p>“我和木偶也没有什么区别。”</p><p>“他们需要的只是你这个身份，用来鼓舞人心罢了。”赫敏重复了很多遍哈利必须演讲的理由。</p><p>“那如果真的是这样，我又何必按照他们写的东西来。”哈利把乱糟糟的头发抓得更乱了，表情很是不耐烦——他知道自己不耐烦什么。似乎一切都是留不住的，就连自己的死对头都没法留住，无论自己多么努力，无论自己是什么身份，说什么话，好像都是留不住。</p><p>而他很确定自己并不是因为受不了“变化”而如此无措。</p><p>“去吧，哈利，我们都清楚你会怎么演讲，对吧，罗恩？”赫敏永远都是那个最聪明的小女巫。</p><p>罗恩把他的乱发囫囵弄平整之后，和赫敏一起，无声地鼓励着他。</p><p> </p><p>哈利站在魔法部神秘事务司，就是当初魔法部长亲眼看到伏地魔归来的地方演讲，就是要告诉所有人，任何的恐惧和隐瞒，都于事无补，能做的，永远只有面对。</p><p>而魔法部竟然也妥协了，这无疑是，承认了他们之前的重大失误。</p><p> </p><p>哈利站在那里，他知道自己的演讲，所有英国的魔法师都会听到，他竟然有一丝紧张。</p><p> </p><p>“各位巫师，我是哈利波特。”哈利的脑子一瞬间不转了，想起了爸爸妈妈的相册，被毁掉的魂器，魁地奇和金色飞贼，手里被攥得出汗的魔杖，还有纳西莎的话。</p><p>他的声音从九又四分之三站台的临时广播里传出来，推着行李正在候车的德拉科静静听着，他的父母还在低声激烈讨论着，纳西莎仍然不同意让德拉科离开——虽然明哲保身是他们作为马尔福和斯莱特林都会遵守的准则，但事到如今，纳西莎明白一切都会和过去不同。</p><p> </p><p>哈利低头看了看稿子，又看了看罗恩和赫敏，“在这个艰难的时刻……”哈利又看了一眼稿子上的“……魔法部全体将尽全力保护所有巫师的安全”这样的官话，纳西莎的话反反复复地萦绕在他耳边，下一秒，蓄势待发准备抓住哈利任何错漏的丽塔斯基特就看到哈利把手里的稿子搓了一个纸团，扔在脑后。</p><p>“在这个艰难的时刻，我们失去了很多，亲人，朋友，爱人……我明白这样轻飘飘的字眼不足以说出我们心中的悲痛，我们亲眼看着他们在我们眼前倒下，被敌人，被伏地魔和他的党羽残忍杀害，这样的痛苦，在我人生尚未开始的时候就已经见证。”哈利深吸一口气，看到底下的魔法部人员有点骚动。</p><p>“十七年前我失去了父母，这十七年里，我似乎一直在失去着什么，因为伏地魔，我似乎不断地让步，我们都在不断让步，害怕称呼他的名字，害怕听到他的名字，害怕惹到他的党羽，他成为所有巫师的噩梦，我们时刻提防着，时刻警醒着……但是，是他们应该害怕我们！是他们把我们的生活变得一团糟！是他们抱着罪恶肮脏又可耻的私心就轻易毁掉别人的人生，是他们肆意掠夺别人的家园和生命，残害我们的挚爱却毫不悔改！应该承受这份罪孽悔恨终生的是他们，而不是已经承受失去的我们。”赫敏的眼睛湿润，她知道哈利终于可以说出这些话再也不必独自承受。</p><p>“几年前在火焰杯的比赛中，我们失去了塞德里克，我们永远都要记住他，不只是因为他是因为伏地魔的复活而无辜牺牲的，是我们挚爱的朋友和家人，更是因为，在那个时候，即使是他的生命，也没有让所有人都警醒，即使他已经付出了生命的代价，我们之中还是有无数的人选择视而不见这个可怕的事实，选择掩盖，选择虚假，选择表面的，不知道还能维持多久的和平——而我们也为之付出了更加惨痛的代价。我现在，再次站在这里，我曾哭喊，祈求，我声嘶力竭着真相却被当做是虚伪的妄言，直到他们亲眼看到。那个时候我问自己，难道真的要亲眼看到血淋淋的现实才会让所有人都清醒吗？”</p><p>“掩盖事实是懦夫的行为。逃避，隐瞒，避而不谈，被污蔑，被欺骗，堵住我们的嘴，限制我们的行为，甚至比伏地魔的爪牙更加厉害——我们竟然被这样控制了很长一段时间，被自愿戴上枷锁的人挥着鞭子，驱使着，控制着，欺骗着，在退无可退的范围里小心翼翼。凤凰社不是因为这样的环境才应运而生的，凤凰社不是只因为我们的忍无可忍才出现的，凤凰社也不只是我们的父辈单纯为了抵抗伏地魔建立的，‘凤凰社’就在我们心里，它永远为了正义和自由而生；无论你有没有参加过，无论你是否学过杀伤力大的咒语，无论你是否清楚我们的秘密暗号，是否来过我们的据点，只要我们的世界再次出现企图让我们放弃自由和正义的龌龊小人，只要我们拿起魔杖奋起反抗，我们就都是‘凤凰社’的成员。我向我们可敬的，勇敢反抗的父辈和我们的朋友们致敬，我们记得你们所有的牺牲，我们永志不忘。”台下骚动起来，他的朋友们发出尖锐又悠长的欢呼，为他们的小英雄欢呼，魔法部的人面子挂不住了，哈利似乎都能想到明天怎样污蔑曲解自己的报纸头条，可他忍耐了太久，承受了太多，被堵住嘴巴逃亡了太长时间，他要说，他要大声地说，他要告诉所有能够听到这段演讲的人，不管到底能够叫醒多少人。</p><p> </p><p>“勇敢是一种选择，而勇敢的选择有很多种，邓布利多说过，决定我们的成为什么样的人，不是能力，而是我们的选择。我很荣幸，能够亲眼看到，并肩战斗的朋友，家人，尊敬的老师，他们是黑夜里的光，是希望，是我们继续战斗下去的力量，我一个人，无法打赢这场战争；是他们，邓布利多，小天狼星，卢平，唐克斯，弗雷德，多比，穆迪教授……我的朋友们，和太多用尽全力为之反抗的巫师，还有，斯内普教授。他是我，生平所见，最勇敢的人，即使在被全世界唾弃，被所有人误解的时刻，也从未放弃过，是他让我对‘勇敢’有了新的定义。”</p><p>“还有，马尔福夫人，当着伏地魔和他所有的党羽，勇敢地撒了谎。勇敢的来源，我想，是我们值得为之付出一切，连生命都抛诸脑后的爱。我很清楚诸位对于马尔福家族的看法，但不可否认，他们是如此勇敢，在最后生死存亡的关头，我有幸见证了这份勇气，我还没有来得及亲口说一句谢谢。”</p><p>“谢谢你。”</p><p>哈利知道这句谢谢是对谁而说，全世界只有他一个人得到这句谢谢。他已经明白了这份勇气的来源，纳西莎亲口告诉他的，不是吗？</p><p> </p><p>“或许我们未来还会遇到这样的灾难，尽管我在心中祈祷千万不会，”哈利试图缓解一下这个气氛，“但经此一战，我们吸取到的教训就是，不要让这份恐惧像达摩克利斯之剑一样威胁到我们的唯一方法就是，承认真相，拼尽全力，激烈地，勇敢地，用尽我们所有地反抗，战斗！绝不屈服，绝不屈服于丑陋卑劣的威胁，绝不屈服于肆无忌惮的掠夺，绝不屈服于颠倒黑白恶毒可耻的操控！绝不屈服于明目张胆剥夺我们权利的恶事！绝不。”</p><p>“或许我的演讲并不够振聋发聩，可这是我眼睛所见，心中所想，是我在这场战争中最想说的话，感谢所有朋友，感谢你们。”</p><p> </p><p>哈利长舒一口气，手心里全是汗水，他焦躁的心情一下子得到了释放，尽管他心里还是萦绕着他刚才道谢的对象。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>丽塔斯基特一如既往地胡说八道，不过哈利已经习惯了，似乎这样的“一如既往”能让他真切地感受到“一切确实都安定下来了”的真实感。</p><p> </p><p>这个暑假是漫长又悠闲的，是他短暂人生中度过的最无忧无虑的一个假期，和罗恩一家修缮陋居，去麻瓜世界旅行，看电影逛游乐场，看了一场魁地奇友谊赛，又和朋友打了一场魁地奇，赫敏指导着学习了落下的课程，在下着雨的下午呼呼大睡，去乔治的商店帮忙……</p><p>就像一个最普通的十七岁少年最应该做的，这才应该是他本来安静美好的人生。</p><p> </p><p>直到看到对角巷里出现了好多眼睛里闪烁着好奇和惊喜的小豆丁，他才意识到原来快开学了——距离自己第一次出现在这里，竟然已经已经七年了。</p><p>他不由自主地走进了重新装潢的摩金夫人长袍店。就像一切最开始那样。</p><p>“……腰围都没有什么变化，难以置信你已经长这么大了……”哈利一进去就听到摩金夫人絮絮的话，背对着他的少年穿着一身黑，顶着淡金色的脑袋。</p><p>哈利忍不住笑意，在他已经窥破了德拉科马尔福之后。</p><p> </p><p>“你不是转学了吗？”哈利的声音从身后传来。</p><p>“……救世主的演讲实在太振聋发聩。”德拉科心里一惊，下一秒唇边的笑意都藏在眼睛里。</p><p>“马尔福家的人也需要来量体裁衣？”</p><p>“波特家族的人不也在这里吗？”</p><p>“哦？这一次不讲精彩的魁地奇了吗？”哈利往前走了一步。</p><p>“我其实更想讲怎么在考试里把救世主打个七零八落。”德拉科的头发松散着，遮盖了一半眼睛，哈利却能捕捉到里面的亮光。</p><p>“你听到了。”哈利认真地说，他是指自己说的那句“谢谢”。</p><p>“我听到了。”</p><p>“不想说点什么吗？”</p><p>“我不是回答过了？”</p><p>“……没关系，你母亲替你回答了，德拉科，看来马尔福家族的撒谎基因因为纳西莎的出现有所改变。”哈利脸上带着了然的笑，并不是想让德拉科觉得失面子，而是他发现名为“真心”的果实是如此香甜。</p><p>德拉科脸上有些热，谁也无法解释那天自己的“壮举”，但谁都没有忘记。还有他现在选择留下的举动。他攥紧自己的外套，手指都带着羞意，只想骑上扫帚飞到德姆斯特朗。</p><p> </p><p>不过正如哈利所说，没关系，他们还有未来很长一段时间，未来的一切，就从这个难得阳光普照的下午开始。</p><p>end</p><p> </p><p> （我昨天由内而外地感到恶心，这份恶心其实持续了两个月，未来还会一直被这种令人作呕的感觉荼毒；当然我也相信所有正常人都会因为这份愚蠢，恶毒，无耻，下贱，龌龊而感到恶心和不可思议。我希望我们永远都做勇敢战斗的凤凰社，绝不屈服，绝不停止反抗，绝不向伏地魔低头。）</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>